


Unravel

by voguethranduil



Series: dirty pretty things [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, and some morning talk, because sleepy frank is a gift from god, literally it's just pure filth, me: projects my ideal sex life onto frank castle, why is there so much foreplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: Frank Castle is a stubborn asshole, but he can never say no to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @marvel: GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND MAKE FRANK CASTLE HAPPY

It’s been a little over two weeks, since the last time you and Frank spent some proper alone time together. But that’s that, with the life he leads. The spike in gang activity is what makes him come home when the sun rises more often than not, crawling into bed with you as Hell’s Kitchen gets ready for their day.

But the previous night you somehow managed to coerce Frank into taking a night off, with promises of a back rub and takeout from his favorite Thai restaurant. 

“ _ Come on baby,”  _ You had whined, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders.  _ “Let me feel like a good girlfriend.” _

He’s a stubborn asshole ninety percent of the time, but he’s never really been able to say no to you. So that’s why he huffed and gave in, ducking down to kiss you, saying, 

“ _ M’all yours.” _

This morning as the sun rises over the city, it’s nearing almost five a.m. Frank groggily turns his body on to his side to pull you back into him, only to find your side empty. He frowns sleepily, fingers dancing over the still-warm fabric of the sheets. His eyes flutter open, as his blurry vision from sleep focuses. He’s about to call out your name, only for you to pad back into the room; wearing his ballcap and your old leggings.

“Where’d you go?” He asks, voice scratchy with sleep. 

“Max had to go pee,” You say with a small smile, pulling off his ballcap. The bed dips under your weight as you crawl back under the sheets, Frank automatically pulling you into his side. “Didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“You worry about me too much, sweetheart.” He says with a hint of amusement, as he wraps his arm under your shoulders. You laugh to yourself as he says that, dropping a lazy kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“How’d you sleep?” You ask him, propping your chin on his chest. Frank yawns in response, giving you the most adorable, lazy smile. “You slept more than you have in the past two weeks.”

“Slept just fine sweetheart,” He replies, brushing the hair lazily away from your face. “That massage you gave me put me out.”

You smile proudly as you lean up to kiss the underside of his jaw again, his hand moving to the small of your back.

“Good,” You say against his skin, peppering slow kisses there. “I just wanted to make sure you’re being taken care of.”

Frank feels his heart skip a beat at your words, soft and kind. He’s always been pretty bad with his words when it comes to emotions like this, and of lately, he feels as if he’s been seeing you less and less. So Frank just slides his hand from the small of your back to your hair, where he lightly fists it and pulls you up to kiss you properly.

It’s slow and warm and inviting and in that moment, he realizes just how much he’s missed you over the past couple of days. Your fingers ghost across the stubble of his cheeks, and he feels as if he can get lost in this moment with you. 

When your tongue traces the seam of his lower lip, he sighs softly, and opens his mouth for you. You hum in response, a little surprised at how pliant he’s being for you. Your tongue takes the invitation and slides against his, and it seems as if the sound of the sounds from the city are being drowned out; replaced with the soft sighs coming from you and your lover.

His hands move to pull you on top of him properly, weighing heavy against your hips. You just kiss him for what seems like ages, getting lost in how your mouths move against each other. It’s not long before Frank pulls back a little, and before you can object, he’s flipping you over softly, nestling himself between your legs. He gives you almost a mischievous smile as he does this, ducking down to kiss you before you can say something smart.

The kiss this time is deeper, quicker, than the one shared before. This kiss turns desperate fast, and you swear you can feel his pulse quicken under your fingers, coming undone by  _ you.  _

As if he can read your mind, Frank suddenly shifts over you. His hard on presses against your core, and you let out a high pitched noise at the contact. You’ve been wanting him like this for  _ days,  _ but again, with what he does - sex is sometimes the last thing on his mind.

But now, it’s the only thing he can think of as he leans back on his heels, his hands moving to the nape of his neck where he tugs off his shirt, discarding it somewhere on the ground. You’re watching him so intently, that your hands have a mind of their own as the move to drag over the ladder of his chest. He sighs at the feel of your nails against his skin and leans back down to kiss you properly. 

His large, calloused hands move under his hoodie to slide against your bare skin, causing you to shiver against his touch. Frank practically bites down at your lower lip when he realizes you forewent a bra, thumbs brushing against your hardened nipples.

“Oh sweetheart,” He mutters against your lips, hands still moving against your chest. “You’re somethin’ else.”

You chuckle quietly as you lean up on your elbows so that he can get rid of the unnecessary barrier between the two of you. Your fingers thread in his short hair as he goes straight to your breasts, cupping one in his hand as he licks over the other. Your chest is heaving at the warmth of his mouth, and your hips buck against him as he moves his attention to the other. Frank has to be so hard it hurts because as he’s mouthing at your chest, his hips grinding up against your core. 

Somehow you manage to slip back to reality and push your hands against his chest, pushing him so that he’s on his knees upright in front of you. He gets the hint as you sit up, fingers untying the strings of his sweats in a frenzy. When you push his sweats down, your previous concerns were right: he’s hard, and rightfully so.

He kicks them off along with his briefs and he’s tangling his hand in your hair as you move to press his length against his stomach, to suck and lick at his sac. Normally, he’d punish you for being a tease, but in this moment, the two of you aren’t vying for power, you’re just two people drowning in one another.

When you slide your tongue under the length of his shaft, Frank tilts his head back as your tongue dances around the head. You’re looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes and Frank is sure he’s never seen something so beautiful in his life.

When you  _ finally  _ get your mouth around him, he lets out a groan that bubbles from low in his throat, and it’s practically music to your ears. Your mouth is just so hot and wet against him that he can barely keep a grip on himself, head tilting back to thrust gently against your mouth. The little noises and whimpers you’re releasing only intensify everything as you take him deeper and deeper until he’s  _ all  _ the way down your throat.

He knows that if you both keep up this filthy dance he’ll finish, and as tempting as that sounds to finish in your pretty little mouth, he wants to be inside of you when he cums. (It’s something he’s always immensely enjoyed doing, you found that out early.) So Frank pulls you back by the hair slowly, just how he likes. A string of spit connects you to him briefly before it breaks, your hand instinctively moving to wipe at your mouth.

You know what he wants, and you’re more than willing to give it to him as he hunches down over you again, sliding his tongue against yours as you lie back down on the sheets. He’s still kissing you even as he pulls your leggings off, your underwear quickly following. Frank pulls away from your mouth with a smack, and his fingers replace his mouth as he slides two fingers into your mouth. Your eyes flutter shut as the press against your tongue, but you don’t get to enjoy it long, because he’s quickly pulling them out. His deep, brown eyes are watching yours carefully as he uses the fingers that were in your mouth to rub up and down your folds.

And like he expected, the moans that fall from your lips are sweeter than anything he can think of. When he pushes them past your folds and up inside of you, you arch your back for him, whimpering out his name like that’s the only word you know. 

“Fuck, fuck, Frank,” You whimper out against his lips. “Shit, baby, just, fuck-”

“C’mon sweetheart,” He encourages, curling his fingers up inside of you. “Give it to me baby, give it to me.”

As his heel grinds against your clit, your muscles tighten and tighten around his fingers until it feels all too  _ good _ , all too  _ intense- _

When you cum, Frank swallows up all your moans and whines with his kiss; fingers thrusting in and out of you at a slow pace, riding you out of your orgasm. You’re a little surprised he’s dragged out foreplay this long, but hey, you’re already one orgasm deep and you’re sure he’s going to give you more.

It’s not long before Frank is pushing back one of your knees up and up until it’s over his shoulder, and he’s gripping himself in his hand; stroking himself quickly, looking down at how beautiful you look like this. You’re squirming underneath him now, sliding your hands over his chest, so desperate and ready for him.

“Please,” You practically beg, pulling him down by the nape of the neck. “Please baby, I  _ need  _ you.”

Frank always thought that he had good self-discipline, but that self-discipline goes out the window when you’re underneath him like this. 

When he slides inside of you, you’re sure that there’s nothing better than the way his face scrunches up in the slightest; his jaw going slightly slack, eyes fluttering closed. He would beg to differ, though, because every time you tell him how good he looks like that, he says,

_ “I’ve got nothin’ compared to you.” _

You thread your fingers through his hair as he moves to the dip of your neck, tongue darting out to lick at the skin there as his hips begin to thrust up into yours. Frank can feel your pulse under his tongue, which makes him feel almost a little lightheaded; a reminder that you’re  _ real  _ and you’re here with him.

As Frank grits his jaw and balls up the sheets beside your head, you can tell that he’s trying to hold back a little. You notice that whenever he does that, it’s when he’s trying to remain gentle with you: like he’s trying not to ruin the moment by going too hard. He’s rolling his hips into you now at a steady pace, but you can tell that he’s concentrating a little too much on the pace, and not letting himself fully enjoy it.

“ _Harder_ ,” You suddenly gasp out, chest arching up into him. “Please Frank, harder.”

As you say that your hands move from his hair to his shoulders, where your nails dig into the skin there. It’s not hard enough to cause any damage, but it’s hard enough to send a shiver down his spine and for a low groan to move past his lips.

“You want it harder?” He asks, lips ghosting over yours, hips not even missing a beat. “Want me to fuck you harder baby girl?”

Just the fact that his voice is hoarse with sleep and that he’s asking you what you want is enough to make your head spin, and you nod almost frantically as he’s talking. He moves to kiss at the underside of your jaw, teeth barely grazing the skin there.

“M’gonna make you cum beautiful,” He says lowly, hand moving to grasp your chest. “Gonna make you cum for me.”

You let out almost a helpless whimper in response, his name mixed with profanities falling from your lips like a fucking mantra. Frank’s pace changes from calculating to fast and deep, just as you had asked.

The glow from the sunrise is starting to leak through the window and onto your bodies, making you look like you’re glowing underneath him as he fucks you. He’s gritting his teeth and breathing hard, watching at how you unravel beneath him. Your fingers practically dig into his skin, encouraging him to keep up the pace as you’re nudged closer and closer to finishing. He’s kissing you hard and you can feel his heartbeat where his chest is pressed against yours and the intimacy makes you almost dizzy. Frank’s lips brush up along your jaw to find your mouth again in a searing kiss as he grinds harder into you, and you’re pushed over the edge, cumming with a breathless moan of his name. 

But because he’s Frank, he doesn’t stop there. You’re almost so caught up in being pushed over the edge, it barely registers that he pulls out of you; falling to his side behind you, where he hikes your leg over his hip, pushing back up into you, without missing a beat. His arm moves over your chest, and his other hand moves to lightly press against your clit, only making you  _ more  _ sensitive to everything he’s doing to you.

His breath fans out against your ear, and you know he wants -  _ needs -  _ to cum. You hook your arm behind his head and tilt your face towards his so you’re able to kiss him hard. The kiss is more chin than lip it makes everything seem more filthy and provocative than it is, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on a little.

“Come on Frank,” You manage to whimper out when you pull back from his lips. “Cum, cum inside of me baby.”

Frank lets out an almost guttural moan at your words, and his fingers press down harder against your clit as you continue to encourage him to finish. Your words soon crescendo into high pitched, almost helpless little moans and you’re positive you’re going to be getting an angry note from a neighbor. It’s not long before you’re coming undone by him yet  _ again,  _ clenching around him and practically sobbing out for him against his parted lips.

When his thrusts start to slow and become uneven, you  _ know  _ it’s not long before he finishes. You’re still mouthing at his chin when his hand that was nestled between your legs comes up to your lips, pushing past them for you to suck on. The second his long, dexterous fingers slide against your tongue; that’s it for him.

He pulls his fingers out of your mouth and kisses you hard, letting you swallow up the deep, gritty moan that escapes his lips. His hips stutter against yours and you can feel his heart fucking pound against your back as his cum pours into you. 

Frank’s demanding, rough kiss slows against your mouth, as he catches his breath. You’re still idly running your fingers through his black hair, breath slowing against his skin as your heart slows down, sending you both into a post-coital haze.

When he finally pulls out of you, you practically shudder at the loss of him inside of you. His lips tug into a small smile as you whine a little for him as he reaches for a tissue to clean you up with, and he kisses you softly as he leans back over you.

You cup his cheeks as he finishes, pulling him into you so that his face is buried in the crook of your neck, his strong arms wrapping around your torso. You know that in a couple hours he’ll kiss you goodbye, and you’ll make him promise to come back to you- but for now, you pretend that you’re just two people who are in love, and not swept up into the debauched, corrupt city that’s Hell’s Kitchen.

 


End file.
